


In memory

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epigram, Everybody Dies, F/M, Freeform, I'm Sorry, Sad, Vaguely angst epigram, Violence, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: Kushina loved Minato.Minato loved Kushina.This was the only certainty below the sky.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 2





	In memory

Kushina loved Minato.  
Minato loved Kushina.  
This was the only certainty below the sky.  
(under the bombs, under the gunshots, under the cries of the wounded and dying who were begging for mercy).  
  
  
Both with blue eyes, both children of fire - she of the flame and he of the spark.  
Both committed to living - both committed to fighting.  
(iron souls destined to fuse together with hundreds more of their companions).  
  
  
It was raining on their execution.  
It rained on their not-grave.  
(it rained on that unborn son).  
  
  
And peace never knew them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and bitter, just the way I like it. Here is your daily dose of espresso-depresso.


End file.
